Practica por Terry Bogard para hacer un striptease
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: Terry encuentra algo en las compras de Mai y pone un plan en marcha: ¡hacer que Mai aprenda a hacer un striptease!


** Practica por Terry Bogard para hacer un striptease**

Contada por Mai Shiranui.

Era un día especialmente aburrido en la casa de los hermanos Bogard. Andy había salido a entrenar con Joe, y en la casa sólo quedábamos Rock y yo. Ésta se encontraba retocando un cuadro de no sé cuantos siglos de antigüedad. Sí, lo sé, aburrido. No sé cómo no me había dormido ya…

En eso, escuché cómo la voz de mi "amado cuñadito", Terry, me llamaba:

—MAIIII, MAIIII—gritaba tan alto que hasta yo tuve que tapar mis oídos.

—TERRY, ¿HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE CERRAR LA BOCA ANTES DE QUE ME QUEDE SORDA? —le grité de regreso, a ver si de ese modo me dejaba tranquila para seguir lamentándome por la ausencia de Andy.

—Por favor, Mai, no seas así. Estoy aquí, tratando de ser un buen cuñado, y tu no me ayudas precisamente… —Me observó con esa mirada, la misma que el gato de Shrek solía usar, sólo que en Joe funcionaba muchísimo mejor que en él.

—Está bien, Terry, lo lamento —me rendí—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pues, Mai, he venido a darte una lección que hará que el mojigato de Andy caiga totalmente rendido a tus pies. Y créeme, ¡es una estrategia muy efectiva!

Bien, esto no me estaba gustando en absoluto. Las ideas de Terry no eran famosas por ser santas, sino por hacer que Andy lo quisiera desmembrar y bailar alrededor de la hoguera en donde se quemarían sus pedazos…

—Terry —dije recelosa—, ¿y de qué se supone que trata eso que me quieres enseñar?

—Pues, muy simple: ¡Te voy a enseñar la única e irrepetible practica de Terry Bogard para hacer un striptease! —gritó agitando sus brazos en el aire, mientras que yo seguía con la mandíbula desencajada, segura de que ni el mejor cirujano podría devolverla a su sitio.

—Terry , ¡estás loco! —repliqué— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si Andy se enterara de que mi cuñado me va a enseñar cómo quitarme la ropa…?

—Por favor, Mai. Si Andy no fuera tan santo y virgen, no le importaría nada de esto. Y como yo soy un buen hermano mayor, ¡he decidido hacerte una gata como lo es mi Mary!

—Terry, ni en cien años voy a ser como Mary, así que no pierdas tu tiempo —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Mai, si no lo haces, le diré a Andy lo que compraste en la última expedición de compras con Athena. Estoy seguro de que no le va a gustar…

Maldito seas, Terry Bogard,

pensé. _Aún no puedo creer que Athena me haya convencido de comprar el libro de Kamasutra que venía con CD de música erótica. ¡Es que esto sólo me pasa a mí! ¡Si hay un Dios allá arriba, estoy segura de que éste me odia…!_

—¡Esta bien, lo haré! —dije resignada.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó Terry.

Sabía que esto iba a ser una tortura, pero no tenía escapatoria…

Nota mental: ¡nunca dejar que Terry vea las bolsas del centro comercial!

PARTE CONTADA POR TERRY BOGARD

¡Soy absolutamente genial! Por supuesto que lo soy, además de guapo, sexy, fuerte, inteligente y un sinfín de cosas más… Desde que revisé las bolsas que trajeron Athena y Mai, tenía una idea rondado en mi cabeza…

Estaba observando un juego de los Yankees de Nueva York contra los Medias Blancas de Chicago, cuando la psíquica angelical, vidente y amante de las compras, entraba a la casa.

—_¡Amigos! ¡Ya estamos en casa! —decía, al mismo tiempo que soltaba todas sus bolsas de compras en la sala. _

¡Já! Pobre Mai, luego de cinco horas de compras con Athena, su cara era todo un poema… Eso me recuerda a un comercial de tarjetas de crédito: Cartera Channel 10.000 $, traje dolce&gabanna 20.000$, ver el rostro traumatizado de Mai después de cinco horas de compras con Athena…¡no tiene precio! Para todo esto y mucho más, use Master Card. ¡Jaja! Sí, lo sé, soy genial…

En fin, luego de que la psíquica y Mai subieron las escaleras, me dio curiosidad de ver qué habían comprado (y no es que sea gay como Kensou, que se la pasa horas memorizando todos los catálogos y revistas de moda junto a Athena). Entonces me percaté de un libro cuya tapa me llamó la atención… ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un libro de Kamasutra con CD de música erótica incluído! ¡Eso si que era una bomba! Enseñaría a Mai a hacer a la perfección (bueno, ni tanto, pues la pobre no puede caminar sin matarse en el intento) un striptease para Andy ¡Qué inteligente soy…!

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Así que ahora me encontraba en nuestro cuarto ultra secreto (mío y de mi Mary), el cual consistía en una habitación que tenía espejos por todos lados; un mini escenario en el centro, y en éste, un tubo transparente con luces de neón en el interior; todo el suelo era de alfombras y plástico acrílico adornado con luces, dándole un toque de club nudista. ¡Era simplemente perfecto!

—Bueno, Mai, la guía es simple —hice una pausa, dándole más dramatismo a la situación—: Primero, debes caminar hacia el tubo de una manera sensual y provocativa —realicé el movimiento, meneando mis caderas de un lado a otro y mirando de manera sexy hacia el espejo mientras observaba la cara de Mai, que ahora estaba de un color tan rojo que sólo se podía comparar con un semáforo—. Luego de ésto, sigue el baile que haremos a continuación…

Saqué el disco de Kamasutra que encontré el otro día, provocando que Mai escondiera el rostro entre sus manos y se sonrojara aún más, si es que eso se podía… En realidad, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo esto. Puse el disco en el reproductor y comenzó a sonar _Lady Marmalade. _Subí a Mai al escenario y ella comenzó a moverse torpemente, siguiendo los pasos que yo le indicaba.

—¡Vamos, Mai! ¡Menea tu trasero en el tubo! —dije— Ahora ¡haz el gancho!

—¡¿El Gancho?!

—¡Sí, Mai! Tienes que enrollar tu pierna en el tubo y te balanceas. ¡Es el paso básico! —expliqué con desesperación.

Cabe destacar que la pobre lo intentó, pero la fuerza de sus piernas no fue suficiente, así que resbaló, cayendo de trasero en el piso. Eso fue graciosísimo. ¡Su cara de desconcierto era impagable!

—¡TERRY BOGARD, sin no me ayudas a levantar y dejas de reírte, en este mismo instante le digo a Mary quién fue el que rayó la puerta de su M3! —amenazó. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo, si Mary se enteraba de eso… ¡me tocaba como mínimo diez años de celibato!

—Está bien, Mai, te explico: pon tu pierna de ésta forma —le dije enroscando mi pierna en el tubo—, y luego haz esto —culminé, dando una vuelta en el tubo con la ayuda de mi mano.

—Mira, Terry, esta canción de verdad no va conmigo. Que tal si probamos con una más lenta, en la cual no haya que moverse tanto… Ya sabes cómo soy —pidió.

Tenía que darle la razón a Mai. Así que cambié la canción y en unos momentos comenzó a sonar _Black Black heart _de David Usher.

—Mai, ahora haz todo lo que te expliqué. Sólo recuerda tres cosas: ver sensualmente, moverte alrededor del tubo, y la principal, no romper el contacto visual.

Entonces Mai empezó a bailar. Debo admitir que la chica no lo hacía tan mal. ¡Soy un buen maestro! Por supuesto, eso no es nuevo. Todos saben que yo soy inteligente. Bueno, excepto Andy, que se cree que es muy inteligente sólo porque es serio ¡Bah! Con lo que le he enseñado a Mai se quedará en shock.

Cuando finalizó la canción, Mai bajó del escenario.

—¡Vaya, Terry! Quién lo diría. Logré bailar sin caerme, y eso ya dice bastante… —dijo riéndose suavemente.

—Sí. Ahora lo único que falta es tu vestuario, Mai; pero de eso te encargas con Athena, sabes que ese no es mi campo. Sólo practica lo que aprendiste con El Gran Terry Bogard y tendrás a Andy sufriendo una combustión espontánea, ¡jaja!

PARTE CONTADA POR MAI SHIRANUI

Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero de verdad quería ver el rostro de Andy, y que él sintiera aunque sea un poco de lo que yo siento cuando me deja con la sangre hirviendo después de sus besos. Sí, lo sé, soy malvada, pero lo merece.

—¡Vaya, Mai! ¡Qué bien te mueves! Y créeme, tengo el atuendo perfecto para que Andy se quede sin aliento —me dijo la psíquica después de su visión.

Sus palabras me preocuparon más cuando vi el atuendo que me había preparado. ¡Athena estaba desquiciada si creía que me iba a poner eso!

El conjunto consistía en unas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, que se conectaban por medio de ligas a las pantys; la parte de arriba, era una especie de corsé de encaje. Todo era rojo, y mostraba mucha más piel de la que deseaba. Pero si quería volver loco a Andy, tenía que hacer todo lo que Athena me decía.

Le dejé una carta a Andy sobre la mesa diciéndole a dónde debía ir, y pidiéndole que se sentara a esperarme. Cuando entró en el cuarto secreto en donde Terry me enseñó a hacer striptease, encendí las luces y la música. La mandíbula de Andy se abrió cuando salí en aquel conjunto de lencería que me avergonzaba; me veía de arriba abajo con hambre y deseo en su mirada. Sonreí complacida mientras la canción de _Black Black heart _comenzaba a sonar. Me moví lentamente por el tubo, manteniendo mi mirada en él. Me lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Luego que finalizó la canción, me senté en su regazo, que tenía las medias que le había lanzado.

—Esta es una pequeña demostración de lo que tú me haces sentir, Andy Bogard—dije. Él sólo sonrió y me besó. Yo sonreí contra su boca, mientras sentía cómo su lengua se apoderaba de la mía. Me regodeé internamente por mi victoria.

Definitivamente le debía un favor a Terry y a su practica. ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan buen maestro?

...

Gracias por leer, se me ocurrió escuchando un anécdota de una amiga xD.

¡Besos! De Lía Kusanagi


End file.
